Chapter 34: Is Paris Burning Again?
Arc de Triomphe After a relaxing trip, the group somehow winds up in Paris, something felt off. Ichiro takes the lead and takes the group to somewhere familiar... Theatre Chattes Noires It turns out they are in Paris - the 1920s Steam Era Paris. They notice that there is no one around, similar to what happened at Randgriz and they arrived via a modern day cruise liner, like the worlds are starting to intertwining with each other. The group decides to split up and see if they can find anything. One by one they discover that the city of lights is devoid of people, not a single other person in sight. Erica was baffled by how the Theatre would be empty and was disappointed she couldn't introduce the other members of the Paris Assault Force to the rest of the group. Another of the group arrived, and they had no luck either. Kite thinks this town is just an illusion, but there must be a reason why they're here. The third group returns but they came up empty as well. Just then Omicon and Necron appear and raised the barrier wall separating the groups from each other. Just then, more monsters appear as well Selvaria. When they try to question her, Kurt remebers her saying that she is "fighting to get back home". She goes to say that this world located near her own and ran into the two bounties and that the worlds were merging together and her own world would join them, which sounds similar to Riemsianne's words. Both sides are preparing to fight when suddenly they are ambushed by Steam Beast squadrons. Ichiro thinks if they're here, Ciseaux would be around as well. The city of Paris has now become a battlefield. As they clear up the enemies, more Steam Beasts show up and so does Ciseaux. Just as they were about to attack, Kogoro manages to use his detective skills (for once) and deduces that another person will show up and attack. And right on cue, Kouma appear along with their master: Aya-Me. She explains that all of the evils of the world are gathering in one place, but isn't about to talk about it. But before the battle begins Ichiro gets a bit emotional but now faces her with renewed determination. He then commences Operation: Is Paris Burning Again?! After Aya-Me is defeated, her former self Ayame Fujimiya gives her final words before disappearing one last time. Although Ichiro was saddened by this, he vows to make whoever forced Ayame into battle pay for it. The Prelude is destroyed and Ciseaux is finally defeated. But he vows to return when Paris' spiritual powers return. But as Erica states "As long as the Paris Combat Revue exists, you will never be victorious!" The bounties are also defeated and are sent packing back to their shelves. Selvaria is also defeated and makes a hasty retreat. The group thinks that she has friends in high places, with S.I.N. and Riemsianne coming to mind. Kurt says that he plans to bring her back with them, since he wants to settle things on their own battlefield. After all the enemies are defeated they begin thinking about their next move. Just then, Zephyr notices something in the sky. Estelle, Yuri, and Flynn are terrified and confused since they immediately recognize it: The Tower of Tarqaron. It was a giant city in the sky from their world Terca Lumireis, but it lost its power in the last battle. But it wasn't the same as the one they know. The merging was happening fast and on a much gigantic scale, and Oros Phlox is definitely behind everything as well as Mii's new "power". While everyone thinks of a way up to the floating city, Ichiro comes up with an idea and asks everyone to follow him. They return to the Arc de Triomphe and Ichiro goes off to set something up. Just when everyone wonders what will happen, the Arc suddenly rises and reveals a giant revolver! Ichiro reveals the Revolver Cannon, a gun-shaped catapult built into the arch and is part of a network that transports troops anywhere in Europe. His plan is to have everyone board into the bullet capsules and get shot up to the Tarqaron, though normally he would be launching Kobu craft with it. KOS-MOS asks if everyone will board one capsule, but Kurt says that if something went wrong they're done for, so Ichiro suggests using three separate capsules and prepare for launch up to the tower. Trivia *The "notorious criminal" that Erica mentions in Lobeira Carlini, a master thief who had the ability to control flames. She was taken in by Grand Mere in order to reduce her thousand year prison sentence, and after some convincing from Ichiro, she became a formal member of the Paris Assault Force and managed to help defeat the beastman Nadel who was destroying art pieces from local museums. *"Is Paris Burning?" is the subtitle for Sakura Wars 3 *Benath the Banner of Love is the opening theme of Sakura Wars 3 *The Divine Implements, consisting of a bead, mirror, and sword, is known as the Three Sacred Treasures of Japan and is used throughout its history and in different games as well. In Sakura Wars, the treasures were safeguarded by the Imperial Assault Force to prevent the awakening of Yamato. *Reiji recalled a similar event like this in Shibuya near the end of Namco X Capcom when Saya merged all the worlds when she awakened 99. *The Tower of Tarqaron is a giant city as well as the final area in Tales of Vesperia. Duke Pantarei planned to use this to destroy the Adephagos at the cost of destroying all humanity, but Yuri and his friends manage to stop him and destroy it themselves. *Kobu or "Soul Child" is the name of the steam powered mechs used in the Sakura Wars series. Each member has their own custom mech and is strengthend by their own spiritual power, and they have upgraded forms as well including the Shin Kobu, F2 Kobu, and Star Kobu. *Ken remembers the last time they used a catapult in Namco X Capcom after having to use a fighter launcher to escape the sinking Balrog battleship. *The Revolver Cannon was used when Paris was overrun by a giant oak tree, and was used to launch the Kobu F2s into the tree's core. Characters Kogoro & Mii Bruno Chun-Li & Morrigan Juri Akira & Pai Bahn Frank & Hsien-Ko Ulala Reiji & Xiaomu Saya Soma & Alisa Lindow Zephyr & Leanne Vashyron Gemini & Erica Arthur Kite & BlackRose Neneko Ryu & Ken Batsu Ichiro & Sakura Devilotte Haken & Kaguya Sänger Dante & Demitri Lady Chris & Jill Rikiya Toma & Cyrille Valkyrie Yuri & Estelle Flynn Jin & Xiaoyu Heihachi KOS-MOS & T-elos Alisa B. Kurt & Riela Imca X & Zero Tron & Servbots Enemies Selvaria Bles x1 (Boss) Equipment Drop: Aegis Shield Book of Judgment x3 Necron x1 (Boss) Omicon x1 (Boss) Emerald Dragoon x3 Sharukurusu (Green) x3 Sharukurusu (Red) x3 Blanche x15 Jaune x13 Orange II x8 Aya-me x1 (Boss) Equipment Drop: Divine Implements Prelude x1 (Boss) Equipment Drop: Ciseaux' Scissors Kouma Kagizume x4 Kouma Sandan x5 Kouma Ekisha x8 Category:Project X Zone Category:Chapter Category:PXZ1 Chapter